


never-ending

by harrys11inchwand



Category: Anime Fandoms, Book Fandoms - Fandom, Movie Fandoms - Fandom, Show Fandoms, Youtube Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Butt Sex, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Kinks, Kinky, Kinky little shits, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, harrys11inchwand, head cannons, headshots, holy shit, one shots, thicc bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys11inchwand/pseuds/harrys11inchwand
Summary: male characters/irl guys x male reader, head cannons, head shots, one shots, and drabbles for male readers.requests are open
Relationships: Male Reader x Male Character, Male x Male Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. haikyuu: nishinoya yu

**nishinoya** **yu** **as a boyfriend (sfw)**

**requested by: @/hyokumo on wattpad**

**\---------------**

*** he always shows you his new moves first**

*** he gives many random nicknames**

*** he brings you milkshakes**

*** he takes you to aquariums**

*** he loves seeing you lost in childish wonder**

*** seeing you smile because of him makes him so unbelievably happy**

*** you watch action movies together**

*** he loves to cuddle you**

*** he drowns you in compliments**

*** and when he does, you return the favor**

*** baby gets shy when kissing or hugging in public**

*** he's constantly challenging you**

*** adores it when you cook for him**

**8/1/20**


	2. haikyuu: nishinoya yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, but nsfw.

**nishinoya yu as a boyfriend (nsfw)**

**requested by: @/hyokumo on wattpad**

**\------------**

*** he always wants** **you to cum before him**

*** smirks** **cockily** **when he gets you to moan first**

*** he's very vocal**

*** he has a** **_very_ ** **dirty mouth**

*** loves to bite and suck your jaw and underneath it**

*** goes rough, hard, and fast**

*** or goes rough, slow, and sensual**

***** **senpai** **kink**

*** absolutely loves marking up your back and shoulders**

*** wet, open-mouthed kisses**

*** he pays** **_lots_ ** **of special attention to your thighs**

*** whisper-gasps dirty sweet nothing's into your ears**

*** teases you constantly**

*** he likes being teased back**

*** he pulls on your** **earlobes** **with his teeth**

 ***** **giggly, soft aftercare**

****


	3. haikyuu: sugawara koshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga as your best friend ✨

**sugawara koshi as a best friend**

**requested by: @/clapsingucci on wattpad**

**\-------------**

*** he always brings you something to eat**

*** he can get really sarcastic and salty**

*** he's really good at cheering you up when you're sad**

*** has a weird habit of poking your cheeks**

*** he worries about you 24/7**

*** there's a lot of sleepovers and pizza**

*** he tells you about his crush**

*** together, you talk about anything and everything**

*** he gets really happy and excited when you visit the gym or attend his matches**

*** you listen to nikki minaj** **together**


	4. haikyuu: sawamura daichi

**sawamura daichi as a boyfriend (sfw)**

**requested by: no one, i'm just lonely**

**\--------------**

*** lots of random kisses**

*** dad jokes**

*** you laugh at them to make him happy**

*** spontaneous road trips**

*** cute couple sweaters**

*** he checks if you're safe and healthy**

*** holds your hand so you don't get lost**

*** holds your hand because he loves how perfectly it fits in his own**

*** playing xbox games on the weekends**

*** he buys you small gifts occasionally**

*** really creative with birthday presents**

**8/1/20**


	5. haikyuu: sawamura daichi

**sawamura daichi as a boyfriend (nsfw)**

**requested by: lol no one, but it's here**

**\---------------**

*** long, needy kisses**

*** straight up daddy kink**

*** car sex**

*** he asks every time if it's okay to continue**

*** holds your hands**

*** hickey kink**

*** a firm, possessive grip on your hips**

*** thigh groping**

*** he kisses down your neck in the back of the classroom during lessons**

*** he groans into your neck and chest**

**8/1/20**


	6. haikyuu: tendo satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tender salami as a bf :)

**tendo satori as a boyfriend (sfw)**

**requested by: again, no one**

**\----------------**

*** he always wants you to sing with him**

*** he sometimes needs encouragement when feeling** **unconfident** **, so it's important to reassure him**

*** you have card house building competitions together**

*** he likes to scare you**

*** he loves back hugging you as he kisses your neck softly**

***** **horror movie marathons**

*** you play with his hair and give him funny hairstyles**

*** he doesn't mind it, he likes the feeling**

*** he** _**always** _ **knows if something's bothering you and immediately wants to help**

*** he gives you his volleyball jacket when you're cold. he doesn't take no for an answer**

*** he really likes to boast and brag about how you're his, and only his**

*** he's so much kinder and gentler than people think**

*** when he's with you, he's a big soft baby ♥**


	7. haikyuu: tendo satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tender salami but, nsfw ;)

**tendo satori as a boyfriend (nsfw)**

**requested by: (a ghost)**

**\--------------**

*** soft, sensual music in the background**

*** knows when you need a release**

*** you know when he needs one, too**

*** he loves it when you scream his name**

*** shower sex**

*** hot tub sex**

*** hair pulling kink**

*** he loves fucking you while you're wearing his volleyball jacket**

*** he's a** _**monster** _ **in bed**

*** lowkey bruising kink**

*** sex with his hair down**

*** loves watching you chase your high**

*** just absolutely** **gorgeous**


	8. haikyuu: bokuto kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captain owl as a best buddy :)

**bokuto kotaro as a best friend**

**requested by:**

**\---------------**

*** he calls you randomly**

*** he takes you to different burger restaurants and challenges you**

*** REALLY BAD PUNS**

*** you barely call each other by name (bro, dude, fam, gamer, meme brother)**

*** spontaneous texts**

*** he practically** _**forces you** _ **to attend every volleyball related thing he's apart of**

*** he gives surprisingly good advice**

*** he makes new food combinations and wants you to be the first to try them**

*** hugs for no reason**

*** people mistake you two as a couple**

*** you tell them you're just close buds**

*** could never lie to each other**

*** so many friendship bracelets**

*** asks you for fashion advice on a daily basis**


	9. haikyuu: kageyama tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kags as a b o y f r i e n d <3

**kageyama tobio as a boyfriend (sfw)**

**requested by: me, just me.**

**\---------------**

*** complementing him at practice**

*** he calls you an idiot while blushing**

*** you sit in between his legs**

*** when you do, he kisses your head**

*** he feels much more encouraged when you're there to watch his matches and practices**

*** he's always trying to impress you**

*** and you find it extremely adorable**

*** he's really shy when it comes to physical contact at first. especially in public and in front of the team**

*** asks before he initiates anything because he's a gentleman**

*** he talks about his insecurities with you**

*** after school and/or practice he takes you to the nearest café**

*** he gets jealous easily**

*** sometimes when studying, you fall asleep on him**

*** and he loves it**

*** he gives you soft, short, and sweet kisses**

*** when alone together, you watch funny videos**

*** he gets to hold you close and listen to your laugh**

*** occasionally the love, affection, and admiration you see in his eyes is really overwhelming**

*** and every time, it makes you realize just how lucky you are to call him yours ♥**


	10. haikyuu: kageyama tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kags x male reader being nsfw-

**kageyama tobio as a boyfriend (nsfw)**

**requested by: my lonely, kageyama thirsty ass**

**\----------------**

*** you constantly tell him how good he is**

*** praise kink**

*** locker room sex**

*** he's encouraged by your moans and chants of his name**

*** shy with foreplay**

*** he swears a lot**

*** he gives you a look that makes you completely and utterly weak**

*** empty classroom sex**

*** scratch mark kink**

*** biting kink**

*** he gives you hard, hungry, dominant kisses**

*** jealous sex**

*** he may be the dom, but...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** you sit in between his legs, with your arms hooked under his knees to grip and knead the tops of his thighs. you kiss, lick, suck, nuzzle and bite his inner thighs. he buries his hands in your hair as he tugs it and gives you breathless moans, whispers of how good it feels, and pleads for more**


	11. haikyuu: azumane asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball jesus as a bf :)

**azumane asahi as a boyfriend (sfw)**

**requested by:**

**\----------------**

*** he lets you put his hair up in a way it won't fall into his face**

*** he's much calmer around you**

*** the team calls you when he has bad anxiety attacks**

*** he's a shy boy**

*** he always asks to hold your hand or kiss you**

*** he's a cuddle bug, even more so when he's sleepy**

***** **when out together, he takes you to different restaurants**

*** whenever you're with him, he never lets you carry your bags**

*** he falls asleep against you on the train**

*** you give him massages to ease the tension in his muscles**

*** baby gets too nervous when he knows you're watching his matches**

*** you sneak in to watch him be badass anyway**

*** he kisses your forehead when he says goodbye**

*** he's really just a soft baby**

*** will intimidate someone to keep you safe**

*** he'll love you forever ♥**


	12. haikyuu: azumane asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball jesus ain't pure no more-

**azumane asahi as a boyfriend (nsfw)**

**requested by:**

**\-----------------**

*** soft, vanilla sex**

*** holds back the urge to fuck your brains out**

*** but when you both need it, he gives you everything he's got**

*** lowkey submissive**

*** he gets shy when you spot his hard-on**

*** praise kink**

*** you give him love bites**

*** he's very sensitive**

*** he feels confident with you**

*** doesn't let you hide yourself**

*** always wants to pleasure you**

*** he never asks for anything in return**

*** could get off from a breathless kiss**

*** he just really loves you a lot**


End file.
